The Winter Dreamer
by Amyra Morgenlicht
Summary: What happened to forgetting and moving on blissfully? The young girl has had her adventure, had grown emotionally and put away childish things. Now all she had to do was find a job, a husband or two and move into a house with a white picket fence. Or alternatively have brilliant career buy a dozen of cats or dogs, whatever is preferred and maybe start a charity. Right?
1. Chapter 1

One

 _'_ _Would you like to go up or down?' the Cheshire cat asked her, pointing a finger at the display screen of the lift. 'Down please' she said. 'Things are not always what they seem in this place' sang the cat and pressed the arrow pointing down. The floor she stood upon opened into a black hole and she fell. 'Nooo...that's not what I wanted' she screamed._

And she rolled onto the floor with a painful thud. Sarah Williams scrambled from the floor as if in a drug-induced state, one hand gently stroking her much abused hips. _What a strange dream..._

"Too much to drink last night at the office party, that's why", she mumbled while making her way to the bathroom. It was not like Sarah, to booze like there was no tomorrow, but with Heather Kincaid egging her on about how much of a bore she was, Sarah had wanted to prove that she could be as fun as the flirty blonde. This in retrospection had not been one of her best decisions, especially when she noted James from marketing ambling towards her from across the room. It was a marvel how an inebriated Sarah had managed to slip out quietly, using receptionists Linda and Evelyn, who were giving a rendition of 'It's my Life' in surprisingly dulcet tones, for cover.

"Hey Sar, you decent?" a mob of hair, artfully arranged to look messy in the latest teenage fashion poked through the door.

"Morning Toby," was the muffled reply. "You are too early."

"I thought I'll help you pack," ...and escape the incessant nagging at home but that thought he kept to himself, "but I see you're already done." Since there was nothing to do Toby let himself fall onto the ottoman by the window and spread out comfortably. "Well, I'm glad you are not taking that stiff neck with you."

"Don't call him that", said Sarah automatically, implying the argument had been worn out in the past.

Roger Maynard was a lawyer, a practical fellow and predictable as a cuckoo clock. He was handsome and as passionate as withered stone, though Sarah did not see any fault in that. Toby fiercely protective of his sister firmly believed she could do better. For Sarah however butterflies, racing hearts, ardour and all that nonsense only belonged on the big screen. She had never encountered in real life after all.

She had booked the tickets to Europe even though Roger would not be able to accompany her. He was working on an important case that could make him partner in his company. Sarah did not mind going alone. She had an aunt in England from her father's side of the family whom she was very fond of. Elisabeth Hayden had followed her British husband across the Atlantic, but had always returned home during the holidays to visit her family. Having no children of her own she had grown particularly close to Sarah and the two have always kept in contact through letters. Aunt Elisa firmly believed that handwritten letters were the best way to communicate with a beloved niece and Sarah wholeheartedly agreed.

"Where is dad, Toby?"

"He's gone off shopping after dropping me off. He'll be back soon he said. You've still got time right?"

"Shopping for what, exactly?"

Toby snickered. "Remember how last year he forgot Auntie Elisa's Christmas present? He's probably thinking, better late than never." Winking mischievously at Sarah he added. "You know, I would never forget to get something for my one and only sister."

"One and only sister?" Sarah wriggled her eyebrows at him. "You never know, Tobes. There is still time. Before you know it you might have another one."

"Ugh... Sar", the boy made a disgusted sound as he fell back onto the pillow. "Now you've put images in my head."

Laughter was his answer.

This would be Sarah's first time travelling out of the country and she felt excited. She was immensely looking forward to be spending those weeks exploring with her aunt.

It was a pity really, the thing about best laid plans and their tendency to go wrong. Sarah was about to find out.

* * *

A foreboding feeling enveloped her once she arrived at Elisa's little cottage, what Sarah put down to an upset stomach possibly induced by the less than stellar food served previously on the plane. The little thatched house sat further back from the road, in a quaint little garden, enclosed by woodland. "Here I come, grandma, your little red riding hood," whispered Sarah unable to help herself.

Aunt Elisa was one of those lucky enough to have kept their youthful figure. Her hair was completely white, the consequence of grief when she lost her husband to cancer couple of years ago. She was a very energetic woman and upon seeing Sarah ushered her into the house with warmth and happiness.

"Oh Darling, how even more beautiful you have grown since I've last seen you. Come in, come in", Elisa cupped Sarah chin and looked from one side to the other, blue eyes scrutinising closely. "Far too serious", she mumbled. "Oh well, you must be starved. I have tea ready so you go and freshen up. It's up the stairs, first room to the right. You'll love it. It's the best room in the house."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at her aunt's exuberance but she dutifully dragged her luggage upstairs. Once she inspected the four walls she would occupy for the next four weeks she had to agree with her. It really was a lovely little room decorated in pale greens and light pinks. The view of the endless green forest that enclosed the back of the house was amazing. French windows opened onto a balcony with stairs that led down to the garden. Sarah stepped out, took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed contently.

 _...heartbeat thundering in her throat she ran through a flurry of white that obstructed her view. The uneven ground made her stumble now and then. When the white storm lightened, she noted the surrounding forest, bare blackened branches laden with snow. She heard the tread of her pursuers coming closer and urged her feet to pick up speed. Suddenly they cut across her, circling her. The pack of wolves numbered two dozen at least. Chest heaving from the exertion, gripped by paralysing fear, she vaguely noticed that her hands were shaking. Knees buckling she fell onto the soft deep snow. The animals stopped circling her. One stepped out of the circle, a beast slightly larger than its companions its colour a brilliant cobalt blue. It seemed to be the leader of the pack. It slowly came closer and halted a few feet away. She could not wring her eyes from its deep amber gaze. Inexplicably as if touched by sunshine her fears melted away and a warm feeling spread through her. "Welcome home, Mistress", a rough voice reverent in tone echoed in her head. She knew it was coming from the furry creature in front of her. Then the ground opened up beneath her..._


	2. Chapter 2

Two

' _What a strange dream_ ' she thought. It was so vivid and felt real. The most unusual about it was not the colouring of the wolf's fur, but the fact she could remember it in such detail, still feel the cold flakes touching her skin. ' _What might it mean_?' she sighed. ' _Well other than the obvious signs that I'm losing the plot, that is._ '

The clinking of teacups brought her out of her stupor.

"...and then we could see a show. I was thinking 'The Lady in Black', what do you think, dear?"

"Huh..." Sarah was lost.

"Weren't you listening, darling?" Elisa looked amused, delicately holding the cup as she sipped her Earl Grey. "You are looking a tad feverish." Her eyes brightened. "It's that young man of yours isn't it?"

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking of Roger." Sarah's face felt warm, embarrassed that she zoned out in this rather high-class Tea Parlour. "Sorry, Auntie just a bit jetlagged, that's all."

"Mmm", the older woman didn't look convinced but she let it slide for the moment. "I was asking if you would like to visit the local museum. They have an art exhibition running this week? I thought we leave the London City sightseeing tour for when you have settled in a bit. What do you think?"

Sarah smiled, she did feel a bit tired and sightseeing required more stamina. "That sounds good."

They proceeded to eat their sandwiches, scones and delicious little cakes while Sarah brought her aunt up to date on what was happening back home.

When they left the parlour the sun was still bright and yellow in the sky. Sarah stretched and enjoyed the rays shining on her face. "That was really yum; I could have that every day."

"I know", Elisa agreed, "but you know what they say, a moment on the lips...especially that clotted cream."

"I doubt it would make a difference on you auntie." Sarah eyed the girlish figure speculatively.

"Pah, did you think that this is all natural, darling? That was my late husband's opinion too, bless him, and I never thought to correct him" she giggled. "It's all down to a strict regimen, I'll have you know."

They made their way over cobbled streets and walked past little fashion boutiques stopping now and then to comment upon the styles arranged in the displays. Sarah drank everything in, trying to commit all the details to memory. It seemed time had stopped in the little village. All the buildings and stonework were very old. It was magical. It made her think of when she was younger, when she was a dreamer. Not like now.

At twenty eight years old Sarah Williams was quite content with the path her life has taken. Strangely enough she had majored in economics. She still remembered the day she announced the decision to study that subject. To say her father had been stunned was an understatement. His little girl, the one, who had always firmly believed in fairy tales, loved to play dress up and make – belief, what happened to her? Ironically it was her Stepmother who had been more understanding. All little girls had to grow up at some point and be independent, which meant working and paying their own way. There was no prince charming, to sweep the princess of her feet and carry her away on his stallion. In the twentieth century women had to purchase their own stallion if they wanted to get anywhere, so Karen understood the need for economics. It was practical, led to lots of opportunities in the job market and paid well.

Having left University with a first class degree, Sarah now worked as an accountant for a well known insurance company. All who'd known her in childhood had been surprised. Once upon a time she had been eager to follow in her birth mother's footsteps and become an actress. She had wanted to play on Broadway to adoring audiences.

But something changed at some point in time, what, how and why she could not recall, that cured her of all whimsy and foolish dreams and made her into the woman she was now, sensible and straightforward. If anything fantastic reared its head she would stomp down on it fiercely before it took any shape. There was an unknown fear in her. Something would happen if she followed that road.

So she worked with numbers and cold hard facts. There is no romance in numbers and spreadsheets. No tales to be told, no fancy to take flight. She was good at her job, very efficient, which also translated into her private life. Within a year she had saved enough for a down payment for an apartment in a desirable location.

* * *

Now walking in these old-fashioned little streets, winding up and down through the village it was easy to fall back into the old habits again. And underlying it all was a sense of déjà vu. She was sure she had never been in a place like this before but she just couldn't shake that feeling. With every step she took it got stronger.

When they finally stopped Sarah was surprised. They were in front of an old train station. After years of neglect it had been turned into a museum and gallery to make best use of the space. There were steps going down through the arched entrance. With some trepidation she let Elisa lead her underground.

It was a labyrinth of arched tunnels lined with paintings, prints and sculptures. Oval shaped bulkhead lamps were fitted on the walls filling the passageways with amber light. Footsteps echoed on stony floors. Sarah resisted the urge to grip Elisa's arm like a frightened child, but this ambience down below unsettled her. Her heart rate picked up and her hands felt clammy. She felt silly. There was nothing tangibly threatening here. Yet she felt like running back out in the open.

"It's interesting isn't it? The way they have laid out the collection." Elisa enthused.

"Yes it's really something." Sarah agreed steadily, forcing herself to be more upbeat. She decided to concentrate on the paintings as a distraction. There at the end of one passage hung a canvas on the bricked up wall. It called out to her. She stepped closer to see. It was a picture of stairs. They were going in all directions, some leading to the ceiling. She has seen an image like this before in a schoolbook, a M.C Escher print. But this painting looked slightly different, more familiar, and more personal. Sarah felt ill. _The way forward is sometimes the way backward_. "Who said that?" She whirled around. There was no one. "Aunt Elisa?" _Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late_.

A barrage of images assaulted her; a giant hairy beast; a fox riding on a terrier, staff in hand; a dwarf with an eye for sparkly things and a King...

For the first time in her life Sarah Anne Williams fainted.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she noted that she was back in the guest room. "Thank God, oh Sarah what a fright you've given me." A deeply worried Elisa sat to her left.

"What happened?" she sat up slowly.

"Well", her Aunt began pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. "I had just stepped away to inspect the antique clocks, and when I came back you were lying on the floor unconscious. Dr Martin, the family doctor was here earlier to check up on you. He said that it's not serious and mainly down to exhaustion, nothing a couple of days rest won't cure. Really, dear, this is not how I envisioned your stay with me." She smiled lovingly and patted Sarah's hands.

"Rest up now, I will bring you something to eat later."

Aunt Elisa closed the door softly behind her, leaving Sarah to analyse what had happened. How could she have forgotten something so monumental? She clenched her fingers. Wishing away her beloved brother and winning him back. Her friends, oh her dear friends; Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus; and Him, her adversary every step of the way, she dare not even think His name lest she invoked him accidently. She had forgotten all of them.

She looked to the dressing table on the right, particularly the mirror, could she call them?


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Toby", she strained against the phone. "I can't hear you clearly. No, I haven't met a cute British 'dude', and no, I'm not looking for some summer lovin'. Seriously Tobes, has Karen been watching Grease again? "

"Hello?"

"Toby?"

She removed the black receiver from her ear and glared at it. "Seriously that kid", her eyebrows twitched. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. She brought the phone up to her nose level. Frost covered the surface in crystalline patterns. ' _What on earth...How is that possible?_ ' She peered out the window. ' _It's thirty degrees in the shade out there_ '. She ran a finger through the pattern, it melted to her touch. ' _Cold_ '

"Okay, that's it, time for some fresh air."

* * *

Not bothering to change out of her pyjamas, she made her way to the balcony and down the stairs into the garden. Aunt Elisa's garden was the quintessential English cottage garden. There were roses everywhere white, pink and yellow. Flower pots hung on the fencing the beautiful blooms spreading out beneath. The twitching of birds amalgamated into a little woodland orchestra. Sarah was reminded of a book she read as a child 'The Secret Garden'. She closed her eyes to breathe in the scented air when she heard it.

A tinkling.

She opened her eyes and looked around. There wasn't anything in the vicinity that could have made the sound.

There again, slightly louder, like the ringing of little bells. It can't be Aunt Elisa since she has gone out to town to run a few errands.

The ringing continued in a steady pattern. It seemed to come from the back of the garden. Curiosity mounting Sarah followed the sound to its source.

She reached the back border of the plot. There was a gap in the fencing wide enough to allow her through. The ringing led her to a little clearing not too far away and then stopped.

The area in front of her was covered in snow. The trees were bare.

She looked around in wonder. ' _Impossible._ '

She twisted around to observe the path she had come from, still summer, still green and lush. Turning back again she noted the snow remained and to her shock, facing her stood the creature from her dreams. The wolf coated in blue. Sarah stayed rooted to the spot her eyes growing too wide for her face.

' _Do not fear, mistress_ ' a voice in her head. ' _I mean you no harm._ '

"Who are you?" Her hands tugged at her pyjamas, all of a sudden feeling self conscious. ' _I should have changed_.'

She could have sworn the wolf looked amused which was altogether ridiculous and not likely.

'I am Richter from the mountain tribe, mistress, your personal guard.' He inclined his head.

"Huh...What do you mean personal guard." To say she was confused was an understatement.

"Sarah." Elisa's voice called from far away. "Sarah where are you?"

Sarah turned her head. "I'm over here." She shouted back and then said in a lower tone. "You haven't answered... ". Here she stopped. Wolf and snow were gone. The clearing was green again. ' _I am dreaming while awake, or I haven't left the house and am still in bed. Either way it's time to book in a session with a good psychiatrist._ '

She was incredibly tempted to call on her friends for aid; they might know what was going on, but she was terrified by the same. What if he was listening in? After going through so much trouble to escape the labyrinth it would be counterproductive to invite him back into her life. Now she was being ludicrous. As if the Goblin King would remember her, one mortal out of millions. Who knows how many had passed through the maze in search of loved ones?

But, she couldn't shake that thought, he had sounded so sincere when he had offered her his world. ' _Argh. Stop going round in circles. Just admit it. You are just too much of a coward to explain to your friends, why you had not contacted them all these years. And maybe, just maybe you are a little scared that they won't respond to your call._ '

* * *

"May I come in, my Lord?" asked the redhead and entered the study anyway. He looked up from his papers to regard her with cool eyes, "Is there anything you need, Milady?" His tone was polite but disinterested. In reply her lips set in a pout and hips swaying magnetically she came closer, "You are always working so hard. I thought you could use a reprieve. Why not join me for a stroll in your gardens?" As innocent the question sounded, the intent was quite clear.

Mauryian was a beautiful woman, no doubt. Large almond shaped eyes, full lips and vivid red hair and an hourglass figure that was the envy of most women in court. Today she was dressed in dark blue, a colour that enhanced her hazel eyes. A rose crystal pendant sat snugly between her full breasts that were displayed to their utmost advantage.

A long time ago he would have indulged in a little tryst. Not anymore. The mere thought of taking her to bed left him cold. Either way Mauryian was more trouble than worth. He had an inkling on what she was concocting in her pretty little head. All aided by her father, Lord Magrean, a spineless weasel himself. He sometimes wondered how Magrean had managed to sire a daughter who was so ruthlessly ambitious.

"Nothing would please me more Milady but this requires my utmost attention, I'm sure you can persuade someone else for a _stroll, "_ he said with a slightly mocking smile, then returned his attention to the tightly scribbled parchment dismissing her completely, not once looking up when she left the room slamming the door behind.

* * *

"Ah, thought I'd find you here, your Majesty." Ardem Vandain Chief Advisor of the King sounded amused. "Care to tell me why the Lady Mauryian is stalking the halls of the castle looking like an angry cat. I barely managed to prevent her from shredding into one the servants." He dragged a wooden chair away from the table and sat down heavily. Looking around the crowded tavern he caught the eye of the barkeep and signed for a pint of goblin ale.

The lanky blond man he was addressing lounged comfortably with one arm thrown around his backrest. With the other arm he lifted the tankard to take a mouthful of ale, before setting it down with a dull thud, all the while fixing Ardem with a look that clearly said: _how should I know_.

"We both... heck, the whole castle knows that Lady Mauryian is after you like a bitch in heat, Jareth", sighed the Advisor. "Otherwise you wouldn't be out here hiding from her next attempt to seduce you, when we have a perfectly well stocked bar up in the castle."

"I am not hiding", was the slightly slurred indignant reply.

Ardem took in the dishevelled appearance of his liege. "I know. The only time when you attempt to drink yourself senseless, is when you come close to thinking of ..."

"I dare you to finish that sentence, my friend, "said the in Goblin King slowly, danger lurking in his eyes, "You are not beyond punishment."

He would not follow the rabbit down that hole, thought Jareth with distaste. Not dredge up memories of the only time he had been bested at his own game.

But his mind would not obey, not intoxicated as he was now. The alcohol doing the opposite of what he intended. Making him remember those eyes, as green as the deepest forest, cruel, unyielding and selfish. Eyes that had glared at him rebelliously, the eyes of a child. Yes a child, for she was not a woman yet, when she brought him to his knees. Made him promise things that he had not intended, made him loose his composure, Him, the Goblin King, Master of dreams and illusions, an ancient being with powers beyond comparison.

He did not think of her often. Her memory haunted him only in his most unguarded of moments. But he would repress those ruthlessly as he was doing now. What was past was past. That child was long gone. He had no power over her.

"Peace, your Majesty. I will not bring it up again", said Ardem as he lifted his hands in a pacifying gesture, shuddering when he thought of how close he'd come to being dumped in the Bog of Eternal Stench. The King was not one to show his true emotions so openly leading Ardem to conclude that the drink was to blame. He decided that it was not suitable to discuss the actual reason he sought out the fae in front of him. Best wait until he sobered up before telling him what the high council's been cooking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Padded feet made their way around still ponds, the surfaces clear cut glass, through which you could see right to the swirly patterned ground. The sound on water dropping now and then cut through the eerie silence. Numerous stalactites hung, suspended from stony ceilings in various forms and sizes, some could be mistaken for human forms others were simply shaped like icicles.

Richter didn't like to come down here when it could be avoided. The magnitude of the caverns always filled him with a sense of, not dread, but a sort of uneasiness which could not be explained, though he'd rather bite his tongue than admit to that. Today he did not have a choice, for the being he wanted to speak to happened to be down here at this moment. The waters of these caverns contained magical properties, allowing, since times forgotten, those skilled in divination to interpret past and future.

"What brings you down here, Richter?" a melodic voice enquired. Clear blue eyes regarded him from a pale face framed by long blond hair that hung straight down nearly touching the floor. She knelt by large silver bowl set in the ground, her cloak of light gold shimmering as she moved.

'The heir is awakening much more rapidly than we anticipated, Gabriel. She is already shifting in and out, not consciously I might add, and she was fully awake.'

"This is very unusual." Silver brows furrowed and the kneeling figure straightened. "It's too early for her powers to manifest. I was sure we still had time. Have my calculations been wrong?" Her long fingers played with edge of her mantle as she took two steps forward and then swirled around to gaze intently at the waters in the bowl. "No this will not due...,"she muttered. "Cryptic at most, possibly vague. I need clear answers." She turned around and hastened around familiar paths out in the open. "I need to consult the books."

She stepped onto the sleigh waiting for her at the mouth of the caverns and twisted the leather reins around her hands. "We need to find a way to keep an eye on her my, friend", she said to the wolf that had not left her side. "There might be danger."

Richter inclined his head.

"Home, Firr". The white deer sprang forth.

* * *

The audience clapped wildly in approval as the actors bowed on stage and the dark velvet curtains drew closed. Lights went on illuminating the auditorium right down to every nook and cranny, shaking of the last vestiges of mystery and thrill, as whispered conversations increased in volume.

"Now, that was a marvellous performance don't you think, Sarah?" asked Elisa as they weaved their way out towards the exit.

"Mmm, it was wonderful," agreed the young dark haired woman blinking slightly at the sudden intrusion of brightness. She was fully content after having immersed herself completely in the show. It was dark out now and Auntie's car was parked a couple of streets further down so they would have to walk for a bit but Sarah didn't mind. She welcomed the stroll in the brisk cold on a starlit night like this. After the warmth of the theatre, feeling the cool wind upon her face was quite refreshing. A muttered curse cut through her enjoyment.

"Auntie?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I've left my scarf on the seat. You go on ahead, here are the keys. I will meet you where the car's parked at."

Sarah eyes followed as Elisa's figure hurried on. She shook her head with an amused smile and stuffing the keys into her navy jacket pocket, walked on.

After a few meters she realised that she could only hear the sound of her own heels clacking away on the pavement. The long road she turned into was in a residential area, all the houses were dark. Not even one window was lit. _Strange, it's not even midnight yet_. Not a single car passed through and there were no other pedestrians. At the very least there should be a couple of people tumbling home from the nearby pub. She felt a shiver going down her spine. Her breath came out in smoky puffs and she noted it was suddenly much colder. She hastened her steps. It was irrational but right now she wanted nothing more than get into the car, lock the doors and turn on the light and heater.

Suddenly she felt the hair on her neck raise. Someone was watching her. She stopped and turned around abruptly. Nothing, but the sense of something shadowing her got stronger. The lonely street light further down the road started to flicker. There, some movement in the corner of her eye. Her heart beat loudly in her throat, she could physically feel the pulsing. Wrapping her arms around her midsection she slowly turned her head, ready to run at a moment's notice. _Dear God. What is going on here?_ A dark smoky shape hung in the air changing spreading and then collapsing onto itself. Wispy black tendrils grew out of the centre the consistency of spider yarn, stretching and sinister. Sarah was rooted to the spot, staring at the strange mass in horrified fascination unable to look away, unable to run. The tendrils multiplied grew and formed a four legged creature crouching, fragile, spindly and malevolent.

 _Run_.

She turned but in the rush crossed her ankles and fell against a parked car. The sudden shrill of the alarm pierced her ears and she covered her ears in protection.

"Sarah, what's going on?"

The creature was gone.

* * *

When the chief physician entered the library he was awarded with the sight of an unusually dishevelled Gabriel treading a pathway into the thick carpet all the while muttering to herself. The old dwarf sat down silently into one of the chairs not sure if he should interrupt her or wait until she finished walking in loops. He mildly wondered if she had finally lost her marbles. Since the passing of the Lady Winter some moons ago, all the responsibilities have been laid on Gabriel's shoulders and with the added workload of preparing for the coming of the heir, well it seems it finally took its toll on her. Poor Gabriel, who was always so proper and studious with nought a hair out of place, reduced to this.

"Brimbalt."

The dwarf flinched.

"We have to hasten the arrangements then. The ceremony... time is of essence now, Brimbalt. Vulnerable as she is now..."

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel," he called louder since she had not heard him. "Slow down, lass. I don't understand a word of what you are saying." He stood up and took her hands into his own, leading her towards a chair. Once she had sat down he poured her glass of wine from the cabinet and handed it to her.

Gabriel took a deep breath and drank deeply while she arranged her thoughts. "The heir is awakening, Brimbalt. I have been trying to find out why her powers are manifesting so early, but I cannot find anything. I have gone through every scrap of paper that foretold her ascension and even the waters have not given me the slightest warning." She gradually got louder, her voice slightly hysterical. "This is madness. I am not even halfway through the preparations for her arrival."

"Now, now Gabriel, the last Lady Winter, bless her soul, left you with this task for a reason. Not everything goes always to plan, you know that. The most important mission at hand is the safety of the heir. Everything else can be dealt with after. "

The words having the same effect as being dunked in ice cold water, Gabriel slowly straightened herself, her eyes filled with purpose. "I am sorry, of course you are right. The safety of the heir, above all else, is most important. I will call the three immediately. The heir must be summoned to Caras Mahe immediately."

* * *

 _It_ was hungry, so incredibly hungry. _It_ had been floating in the wind when _It_ sensed something very delicious. The largest meal it had ever encountered. _It_ was not angry for having lost it, for being distracted by the harsh, ear splitting noise. An easy prey, leaking so delightfully. So simple to trace.

* * *

When Sarah awoke it was pitch black. She peered at the digital numbers glowing in the dark. _Three in the morning_. After what happened last night she expected to lie awake till morning but exhaustion took her. Now fully conscious it all came back to her. She gripped her bed sheets tightly. Of course she hasn't told Elisa anything. She tripped and fell that's all.

She felt tears gathering in her eyes and tried very hard to keep back the sobs that were threatening to escape her mouth. First her memories of the labyrinth had returned and then this. All these strange things that were happening lately and the visions she was seeing made no sense and worst of all she had no one to turn to, lest she'll be put in the loony bin. _Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, oh how I wish..._ She bit her lips. She would not call upon them. It would make matters worse. She would not put Toby in danger, or even place herself under His power. Not after the disastrous way they had parted. She was not a teenager anymore filled with romantic notions and happy endings. Fairytales originally were darker and much more brutal as she had found out. There were hidden dangers, sadness and sacrifice. Like in the tale of the mermaid princess who turned into sea foam when the man she loved married another.

She shivered. The temperature had dropped. Although comfortably wrapped in bed sheets she felt the cold on her very skin.

* * *

Deep in the caverns of Caras Mahe three figures sat cross-legged around a circle. Autumn, Summer and Spring chanted eyes closed drawing on the magic within themselves, while Gabriel drew runes around them enclosing them into the enchantment. The lowly spoken words echoed in the caverns, multiplying, the addition strengthening the spell further. Static built in the air above. Not long now. Gabriel waited with baited breath while the gateway assembled.

* * *

She looked to her right and gasped. It was black, where the windows should have been. No moon and no stars, no reflections whatsoever. She could hear her own breathing but nothing else.

Something was in the room with her.

She felt blinded and helpless.

Forcing down her horror and breathing steadily she slowly inched her shaking fingers towards the nightlight.

A crashing sound where the lamp fell and then an inhuman hiss.

Sarah screamed as a sticky web like net enveloped her, tightening around her despite her thrashing, burning where it touched.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Her first sensation was that of soreness, encasing the whole of her body. The sight that greeted her eyes upon opening was unfamiliar. This was not the ceiling of the guest room she had been occupying for the past dozen days. A mural of the night sky and unfamiliar constellations glimmered down on her. Her brows furrowed and as she tried to turn her head to see further into the room and she realized that such a simple task was rather difficult; her head seemed to be filled with lead. The rest of her limbs did not even so much as twitch.

Her second sensation was the feeling of otherness, it filled the air with a strange sort of quiet vibration, an unidentifiable scent so diluted it was barely there. She recognised the feeling from long ago. From that eventful day in her life when imagination and reality mingled and magic rolled over her like thunder once fateful words were spoken. Panic set in. _NO, no, no, not again._

"I see you are awake." A voice spoke quietly, intended to induce calm. A face appeared in her vision, pale with blue eyes peering down on her in concern.

"Who..?" Sarah's throat was so dry it was painful. The face disappeared and she could hear the swishing of soft materials, the sound of pouring liquid. Something cool was held against her lips, but she pressed them together firmly.

"Please, I mean no harm. It is just water. Drink," was said in soothing tones.

Sarah took in a small sip and then more. The thin woman in front of her had very light skin almost translucent and her hair was pale gold but what really stood out were her ears, slightly pointed at the top. "Who are you? How did I get here, wherever here is?" she finished her earlier questions.

"I am Gabriel, Advisor to the late Lady Winter. What do you remember last?"

Although she should have been more careful and suspicious Sarah felt she could trust the woman in front of her. Her natural born instinct for reading people had served her well in the past. Only once had she utterly failed in sussing out the intention of a particular being. She wouldn't let that incident colour her judgement now. So Sarah recounted what she could remember from last night while the one called Gabriel sat listening to her patiently.

"The creature that attacked you was a blackraith. It feeds on magic. Especially those untrained are easy prey," explained the light haired woman. "The lethargy you are feeling is the consequence of magic being siphoned of you. Your body not used to such a violent attack is now repairing itself. If we hadn't found you in time," she stopped there with a shudder; it was probably not advisable to tell the patient in her current condition.

Sarah was confused. "I don't have any magic. Why would it attack me?"

Wariness flittered across Gabriel's expression. "It is best we discuss the rest once you have regained your strengths," she smiled reassuringly. "Please rest now, Sarah. All will be explained later."

"Wait..." Sarah felt her questions had not been really answered. In fact she had a whole list more. _She called me Sarah._

* * *

She wasn't made to feel like a prisoner, she could go where and when she pleased; no verbal restrictions had been laid upon her. She still felt weak and tired easily but at least she wasn't confined to the bed anymore. Every effort was made to make her stay as comfortable as possible. She had been awarded a complete wardrobe which was a necessity since she only arrived in her pyjamas but it made her feel slightly guilty. Each garment was brand new, she had ascertained rather quickly, fitting her like a glove and the materials were just exquisite. Everywhere she went the servants treated her with deference. Maybe it was within their culture to treat guests like that, but she wasn't even a guest, just a stray they had saved from certain death. Nothing made sense and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She looked at her faithful shadow to the right and sighed. Agatha has been assigned to watch her every step it seemed and Sarah was not ungrateful, for this place was enormous, if she didn't take care and got lost it would be months before anyone found her. The whole build was designed in white stone; endless corridors wide and high, winded through, of what could be only called a palace. A palace set into the face of the mountain itself, as she had found out on her first excursion outside her chamber and stepped onto the terrace. She stopped breathing, words failed her, when she realised how dizzyingly high they were situated, surrounded by snowy mountain peaks with a breathtaking view nearly across the whole of the underground it seemed. There was no need to hold her prisoner. She wouldn't find a way off this place by any stretch of the imagination.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awoken." A deep voice rumbled across her senses, warm and teasing. Sarah's heart skipped a beat; she hadn't noticed the figure sitting languorously on the edge of the parapet. Hair black as a raven's coat framed a tanned face with stray locks failing to hide bright blue eyes and an easy smile was upon full lips. Unlocking his crossed arms he rose from his perch with the grace of a jungle cat. Memories assailed her of a childhood spend consuming stories of the old Greek and Roman myths like sweet candy. It was as if, Ares, God of War stepped straight out of her imagination. Sarah couldn't fight the rosy hue colouring her cheeks as he came closer, towering over her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sarah. I'm glad to see you mostly recovered from your ordeal." Up close those blue eyes were even more mesmerizing.

"You know my name." She was puzzled. "How does everyone know my name, when I haven't mentioned it at all?"

"I apologise, milady." He lifted her hand in his; steady gaze fixed on her face, and pressed a kiss upon her fingertips. "I should have introduced myself. I am Rangar, Lord of Summer."

Sarah smiled shyly. "I'm Sarah Williams, but you already know that." This was a face that laughed a lot, she decided by the crinkling of his eyes.

"I wasn't impressed when I heard a human had been chosen", he admitted freely, "but meeting you is pleasant surprise indeed."

"Chosen?" Sarah squeaked surprised, taking her hand back abruptly. "What do you mean chosen?"

"Ah...I've said too much," he smiled ruefully; she looked adorable even when confused, but he couldn't give anything away, it was not in his place. Gabriel might look fragile but she can be surprisingly scary when provoked. It was in his best interest not to reveal anything further. His curiosity was sated. "I have to return home Lady Sarah. We will have plenty opportunities to get to know each other in future. Farewell for now. "

 _Opportunities...future, just what is he saying?_ Every creature she came across had this knowing look which unsettled her. If she wasn't still feeling ill, she would have raised hell to get some answers.

She knew very little about the situation she found herself in, and from what she gleaned from her reluctant host; she was in Caras Mahe the dwellings of Lady Winter, a land mainly consisting of a large mountain range to the north of the Underground. She was told about the previous Lady Winter's passing and that the palace was preparing for the next in line. As fascinating the whole experience was, Sarah wanted nothing more than to return home. She hasn't seen much of Gabriel lately, but she was to take dinner with her later in the day and Sarah was determined to finally put a stop to all this evasiveness. She had tried to get some information out of Brimbalt but he was stubbornly silent on the matter, saying that he was only responsible for her health. She should concentrate on recovering after nearly being mummified; the consequence of being attacked by a blackraith. Brimbalt had elaborated further by painting a picture in grisly detail, she was certain was a ploy to avoid any further enquiries. As fond as she was getting of the old dwarf who was treating her in such a kind and fatherly manner, being kept in the dark was driving her up the wall.

It was only Gabriel and herself at the dinner table today, Grimbalt was nowhere to be seen. Sarah decided to not start the confrontation on an empty stomach; it smelled delicious and her appetite had increased lately, so they talked about trivialities while they ate. Once Agatha had cleared the table, Sarah opened her mouth to say the words she had carefully prepared.

"I suppose we need to talk about the matter of your return." Gabriel said startling Sarah into closing her mouth.

"Yes, that would be nice." Sarah said simply though her one brow was twitching slightly. "As grateful as I am for being saved," here she paused, "I don't understand why you did so in the first place or how you could have possibly known about the danger I was in."

The emotions playing across the visage of the fae facing her was reminiscent of a soldier preparing for battle. In any other circumstance Sarah would have been amused, but now she felt something heavy settle over her heart.

"I will need to give you a little of our history before I can explain further, Sarah. So please be patient with me." Gabriel walked across the room and stood at the window allowing the cooling night breeze to calm her frayed nerves. There was no telling of how the young woman was going to react to what she was about to tell her. Oh, how she wished she could go back to her library and burrow herself in books and scrolls. "As you already know Caras Mahe is the domain of the recently departed Lady Winter, Arisande whose power was as her Title suggests. She had ruled over this domain for close to two thousand years," Gabriel's eyes misted. "To be honest I never thought the poor soul would last this long after the death of her husband some five hundred years ago, but she battled on so courageously. Unfortunately and not for lack of trying they had not been blessed with children. We were so frantically looking for a solution. You have to understand, Sarah, the lack of an heir puts Caras Mahe and the power that comes with it in a precarious situation. No not only Caras Mahe, the whole of the Underground would be affected. We were in threat of war from neighbouring kingdoms at the merest hint of a weakness. While not anyone can simply take on the mantle of Winter, if someone should be powerful enough there are certain rituals and spells which can enable the transfer of the Title. After endless nights and days spend researching we finally struck gold when the Book of History wrote out a prophecy."

Until now Gabriel had been gazing at the scenery outside but now she turned to Sarah with a solemn look in her eyes.

Sarah felt her heart constrict with dread. She did not like where this was going.

"Four hundred years ago we were foretold of your coming, Sarah." The words fell from Gabriel's lips like a final judgement. "A human baby of strong belief will be borne above. Her destiny set in the stars; she will wear the crown of ice."

* * *

Up in the highest tower of the Castle, in a circular chamber a large mirror was fixed on one side of the wall, oval in shape, its edges gilded delicately with silver. Facing the mirror stood a figure in black, one arm extended towards it as if pointing at something in the distance. A tendril of magic, the barest hint escaped towards the glass pane and upon reaching its goal a tiny image appeared right in the middle, stretching slowly outward unevenly and with some difficulty. It slightly collapsed onto itself but then continued to cover the whole of the surface. The figure in front of the mirror tilted its head thoughtfully and stepped back a little, allowing the light from the only window to fall upon its features, revealing a wispy and untamed fair mane, a sharp nose and thin but sensual lips that opened slightly to mutter irritated. "Seems a journey to Caras Mahe is unavoidable."

* * *

The chair she sat upon crashed to the floor with a bang. "You can't be serious." She blurted out louder than she intended. "You've got the wrong person. I don't have any magic. I need to get home, back to my family, back to my life." Sarah gripped the table, her knuckles whitening while she fought to remain standing.

Gabriel winced, this is the reaction she had expected but it did not make it any easier. Sympathy shone in her eyes. "Please Sarah, you need to remain calm. You have just regained your strength. It will be of no use to anyone if you should fall ill again."

Gabriel righted the chair and pressed the despairing young woman down gently. "You have powerful magic contained within you. You must have had some unusual things happening around you lately that attest to that fact. Please think back carefully."

Sarah was if anything honest with herself. She could not deny the instances that made her think that she was losing her mind. Occurrences that had nothing to do with her stay in the Labyrinth. Her eyes looked pleadingly into Gabriel's own. "There must be another way."

"The magic you hold will be your destruction if you remain untrained. Already your body has started to change, the process begun long before you arrived here. I am sorry child, but even if you returned home you would not survive long in the Above."


End file.
